Borg interceptor
The Borg interceptor, also known as Borg probe, was a small Borg vessel, a scout ship utilized by the Borg Collective, disconnected Borg and the Borg Cooperative. ( , , ) History and specifications The Borg probe featured similar equipment as the Borg sphere but with 180 meters length and a complement of 200 Borg drones, the interceptor was much smaller. ( issue 130: "Borg Probe") In the 2370s decade, interceptor's function in the Collective was to act as a probe or scout ship, identifying unassimilated vessels and stations, determine their potential value, and assimilate or eliminate them based on its evaluation. Interceptors were armed with energy beams and equipped with transwarp drive. ( ) The encountered an interceptor in 2375, in the ensuing battle the interceptor's shield matrix was damaged allowing Voyager to beam a photon torpedo directly inside which detonated before the interceptor's drones were able intervene. The resulting explosion destroyed the vessel. ( ) The hull of Borg interceptors encountered in 2377 resembled that of the Federation holoship, with a pair of nacelle-like tubes added to the ventral aft section. ( ) In 2380, a lone Borg interceptor was part of the seemingly damaged Borg fleet seeking an alliance with the Federation. The Borg armada traveled to a Federation starbase to negotiate with Starfleet. The interceptor was not seen in the subsequent fleet actions, but all Borg presence was eradicated by a virus Mister Data delivered to Captain Jean-Luc Picard from the 29th century. ( | }}) During the Borg Invasion of 2381, the under the command of Captain Ezri Dax attacked, disabled, and boarded a lone Borg interceptor as part of a daring plan to stop the massive Borg armada rampaging through Federation space. ( |Lost Souls}}) By 2409, interceptors were classed as a type of probe and fulfilled the role of a frigate in the Borg fleet, which itself was supplemented with two smaller probe classes, the tractor probe and regeneration probe. The interceptors acted as support vessels as part of larger groups, or as a group of three. When disconnected from the Collective, the ship's typical green glow turned cyan. The rebellious Borg Cooperative retained this color scheme. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline where the Borg used Voldranaii drone ships to dupe Starfleet in 2380, Borg interceptors continued service into the 29th century. By the year 2880, it had been more than a century since the last Federation holdout had fallen, and the Collective had established dominion over the galaxy. A Borg interceptor was visible through a screen when Borg King Locutus decided to change history. When Locutus detonated a number of nearby Borg cubes and Borg spheres, the interceptor was not seen. ( }}) Livery In the 2370s decade, areas of the vessel's hull changed color to represent allegiance. On the interceptor, the customary Borg glow was held in fleet colors in 2376, whereas the pair of nacelle-like tubes at the ventral aft section changed color with affiliation on the 2377 configuration of the ship. ( ) By 2409, the allegiance was signified by the glow again, with green for the Collective and cyan for disconnected, liberated and Borg Cooperative vessels. ( ) Borg Interceptor.jpg|Default configuration, 2375 Borg interceptor 2377.jpg|Default, 2377 Borg interceptor blue.jpg|Blue, 2377 Borg interceptor cyan.jpg|Cyan, 2377 Borg interceptor purple.jpg|Purple, 2377 Borg interceptor 2380.jpg|2380 configuration Borg interceptor 2409.jpg|Default, from 2409 Borg Cooperative interceptor.jpg|Borg Cooperative Borg interceptor 2880.jpg|2880 configuration Appendices Connections External links * * category:starship classes category:24th century starship classes category:25th century starship classes Interceptor Interceptor Interceptor Interceptor Category:Borg interceptors